


《夜间情人》

by shiba1551



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiba1551/pseuds/shiba1551
Summary: ABO，簧练习3，夜间动物坏男人X2，尺度大，第一人称。





	《夜间情人》

我和他都绝不是好人，所以我们对彼此有着更大的吸引。

 

在我的右手抬起来，打算推开面前的门之前，左手正好挂断了一通电话。

辅导员在电话那头絮絮叨叨了一堆乱七八糟的，最后总结下来只有一句话，让我明天准时去开组会。这还不简单，不过就是通宵到早上，去开了会再回宿舍补眠的事么，真是不知道这点芝麻大的破事怎么能让这辅导员讲这么久。

半夜的零点钟，正是大学城边上的夜店最嗨的时候。挂断电话的我自然而然地推开了沉重的门，于是里面的音乐鼓点、鼎沸人声都因此流泻出来，好像是那种美颜相机的APP里面吐彩虹的那个贴纸，“呕”地一下，全倒出来。

“来啦？”在门边上的男人大声向我喊道。

也不知道是真的认识我，抑或只是自来熟，总之他向我打了招呼，还抛了个媚眼，丝丝挂挂垂下来，身上的Omega专用的香水薰得我快要嗅觉失灵——换成别人可能已经上套了，可惜我这个人虽说也喜欢玩，但嘴叼，看菜下饭是我最喜欢做的事——低级货色向来入不了我的眼。话是这么说，一个优秀的猎手最重要的便是要有礼貌。

于是我也笑笑，说：“来了。”

那男人来了劲，凑过来带着我绕过舞池往吧台的方向去：“你不知道，今天来了一个新人，是个Omega，长相清纯，Alpha们都疯啦。”

这男人似乎喜欢在句末加个“啦”，刻意装嫩，嗲气十足，倒是也有人吃这碗菜，可惜实在不对我胃口——他口中说的这个Omega我倒是挺有兴趣。

“哦？”

“看那儿啊，坐在吧台最后一个位子上的那位啦。”男人努了努嘴唇，指向吧台的方向，“他说要等你来呢。”

我短暂地愣了愣，弯起一边的唇角：“还有这样的好事？”

“就你运气好啦！”男人娇滴滴地埋怨。

 

“听说你在等我来？”

我在他身边坐下，打了个响指，向吧台里面的吧店仔要了一杯——旺仔牛奶——尽管这听起来很可笑，在一家基本只提供酒的夜店里面要牛奶，还是旺仔牛奶——但夜店的老板是我的老熟人，他知道我习惯清醒着做一些欢乐的事，虽说大多时候都也猎不到艳，但我也会来点一杯价格昂贵的旺仔牛奶，店里常年只给我提供，这待遇也算足够好了。

那人笑。

带着黑色的Omega脖环的男人有着像是天鹅一样漂亮而白皙的颈项，看起来的确是清纯可人，有点不知人间烟火气的意味。

“是啊。”他抬起眼睛来，看着我，承认了。

我总算知道领我进门的那男人说的“Alpha们都疯啦”的原因了，面前的Omega的确有着让人疯狂的魔力。

一张白纸，谁都会想在上面留下自己的一笔颜色的——只可惜今晚这张白纸属于我——然而我知道他不是普通的白纸，而是披着白纸外皮的深渊。

他和我泛着同样的气息。

我们该是一丘之貉。

 

这会儿该庆幸夜店的后场是有单独的房间的，尽管这些备用的房间被我吐槽过无数次装修丑，房门的隔音就和大门一样优秀，门一关，便将外面的吵嚷全部隔离出去。

室内只剩下他的信息素味道，和我的，试探着触碰在一起，下一秒便似乎要将彼此融进自己一样，猛烈地撞击起来。

我不知道他有没有喝酒，但他的唇舌尝起来是甜蜜烂熟的桃子味道，我才想起来室友昨天拿来的一箱水蜜桃里，有几个快熟坏了，味道闻起来就是这样的，我更相信这是他自己的信息素味道，不然也不会这般浓郁，要是酒会更呛人一些。

送上门的湿软蜜桃，哪有不吃的道理？

我的手指揽在他的后腰，又顺着皮肤和裤子间的缝隙探下去，指尖一弯，勾住内裤弹性极好的边缘，棉质的，摸起来很柔软。

臀肉的皮肤水润，比他露出来的脸和脖子的肤色要更白一点，他于是自己脱下裤子，腿太细太直，解开裤头，裤管便直接能顺着掉落折叠在地上。

“这个，”他扣住我空闲的那只手，按在了他的后颈上，“你来解开吧。”

手心是黑色Omega脖环植绒般的触感，原来现在Omega的脖环已经有这么多花里胡哨的样式和材质，我惊叹不已，沿着脖环的上沿画了一圈，停在他的喉结处。

“我有种在拆礼物的错觉。”

“那你……”他低笑起来，“……轻一点拆。我的身体很脆弱，太猛烈我会痛。”

“咔嗒”一声，脖环被解开，地上落了声闷吟。

我一口咬上他的喉结。

 

我撞进他的生殖腔时，才意识到我们仍旧站着，靠在门板上，身体与身体是近的不能再近的距离，一牵一动都引来彻骨的快感。

我想他应该是有些痛的，他的呼吸急促得很，可他又是快乐的，他小声的呻吟尽数洒在我的耳朵边上，快要将我也热熔化了。

我问他：“告诉我你的名字吧？”

我很少这么问，问名字是一件很暧昧的事，在身体的契合度不到位的情况下，叫名字的事都成了浮云。

但我现在不是人，我是不穿裤子的云，所以我问了他的名字。

他让我叫他宝蓝。

我像是白痴一样再次确认：“不是真名吧？”

“你猜呢。”

我抿了抿唇，压着他的腿，往他的生殖腔里又进了一分，清晰地听到他的呻吟声变响了些。我很清楚那不是痛呼该有的样子。

他是夜色化成的妖精，现在开始吸取他要的夜能量了，痛楚自然是要被他扔掉的。

“那你叫我杰克吧。”我说。

 

做爱就是做爱，做爱时不要去考虑情情爱爱的事。

做爱是两个人的肉欲，交叠在一起，要将对方撕碎、拆吃入腹。

做爱时想太多容易让彼此都爽不起来。

他没有想太多，我也没有想太多，所以我们都攀上了高潮，在身体交合的过程中到达了生命的大和谐。

 

“You Jump, I Jump.”他凑在我耳边，用快感褪去后疲软了的嗓音软乎乎地说着，带着非一般的性感。

“你怎么不说‘I'll never let go’呢，蓝哥？”我捏着他的两瓣臀肉，抱他去房间自带的浴室。

他好轻，我想我可能是头一回遇到这么轻的Omega，明明个子也不矮，骨头却轻得好像是只鸟似的，我真怕我和他做一回，他一会儿就要从我怀里飞走，于是我摸了摸他的尾骨，确认他是没有尾巴的。

他的呼吸猛然一窒，再度急促起来，他躁躁地转过头来，瞪了我一眼：“干嘛呀！”

我笑眯眯地又摸了一次，说。

“你别飞走哦。”

 

我本以为这个故事到这里便会结束，第二天早上我蹑手蹑脚从夜店离开，回宿舍换了身衣服——其实我既没喝酒也没蹭到别人的香水味，Omega的蜜桃味信息素留不到我的衣服上去，该是很干净的才对。

但毕竟去开组会，总不能穿的这么随意，我在宿舍的衣柜里找了半天，终于找出一件入学的时候穿过的白衬衫，有些皱巴巴的，不碍事，在身上套一会儿，就能被皮肤的热度给熨平的。

室友躺在床上睡得像只死猪，我从他的桌子上把被他借走抄的作业给拿回来，放回我桌子前的抽屉里，这才抱着笔记本电脑和手机出了门，掐着点进了组会的会议室里。

前一日给我打电话的辅导员狠狠地斜了我一眼，眼睛里是千刀万剐的敌意。

可我没注意到。

我的视线全停在坐在他边上的人身上了。

那人面前立着个名牌，上面写着王柳羿三个字，下面又跟了几个字的职位——学生会宣传部部长。

那张清秀的脸，分明就是在几小时前还和我躺在一起的人。

有着甜蜜桃子味道的Omega。

宝蓝。

 

夜间情人到了白天，该转换成什么样的身份？


End file.
